Üks tango võib paljutki muuta
by LavernaG
Summary: Kaua-kaua aega tagasi toimus üks ball. Tantsud, inimesed ja üks armuv paar. Kuid nad mõlemad teavad, et nad ei tohi armunud olla. Nad on liiga erinevad ja ühel neist on perekond. One-shot. ESTONIAN VERSION


Päev, mil ball pidi toimuma oli ilus ja päikeseline. Õhtu oli jahe, kuid Felsenstadt'i kuningapalees oli õhk ärevusest kuum. Oli ju ikkagi balliõhtu!

"Ma eeldan, et kõik on valmis?" küsis Felsenstadt'i Kuninganna ühelt teenrilt, seistes ballisaali uste juures.

"Jah, Teie Majesteet," vastas teener. "Kõik on korda aetud."

"Väga hea," sõnas Kuninganna Genevieve naeratades. Ta oli olnud Felsenstadt'i Kuninganna juba peaaegu kümme aastat ning oli väärinud oma rahva ja teenijate lugupidamise, kuid siiski ei käitunud ta nendega kunagi, kui kellegagi, kes oleks madalamast soost. Ta oli kõigi vastu lahke.

Samamoodi nagu tema kombedki olid imetlusväärsed, oli ta ka väga kaunis naine. Tal olid kuldsed juuksed, mis nagu alati olid kenasti soengusse sätitud, ning säravad helesinised silmad. Tema soe naeratus võitis kõigi südamed. Täna kandis ta lillakasroosat ballikleiti, millel oli õrn kuldne muster alumisel äärel. Tal oli peas tema kuldne kroon, mis muutis ta väljanägemise veelgi kuninglikumaks.

"Ja kus on Anneliese?" päris Genevieve, fuajees ringi vaadates. Justkui vastuseks tema küsimusele jooksis tuppa seitsmeaastane Printsess ning peatus järsult oma ema ees. Kuninganna itsitas heatahtlikult ja kükitas väikese tüdruku kõrvale. Printsessil polnud lubatud lossikoridorides joosta, tuli Genevieve'ile meelde, kui ta oma tütre krooni tema pealael paika sättis. Aga palju lõbusam oli kui ta ikkagi jooksis. Lõppude lõpuks ei jää ta ju igavesti lapseks!

Kuninganna silmitses tüdruku kleiti ning vaatas talle siis taas silma. "Sa näed imeline välja," ütles ta õrnalt, tütre blonde lokke silitades. Anneliese naeratas talle vastu, kui ema sõnas, "Kaunis nagu Kuninganna." Printsess Anneliese'il olid veidi heledamad juuksed kui ta emal, kuid samasugused suured sinised silmad. Ta kandis heleroosat pitsilist ballikleiti, kuldne roosimuster rinnaesisel.

"Tule," sõnas Genevieve püsti tõustes. "On aeg meie sisenemiseks." Ta juhatas väikese Printsessi ballisaali uste juurde, samas kui kaks teenrit avasid uksed, et nad saaksid ballisaali siseneda.

* * *

Pidu oli väga lõbus. Kuigi Kuningas oli naaberkuningriigis ärireisil ning mitte tema kõrval, nautis Genevieve pidustust väga.

Nüüd, kus tantsumuusika algas ning paljud koos partneritega tantsupõrandale suundusid, istus Genevieve maha ning jälgis rahulikult, kuidas peolised üle tantsupõranda liikusid. Tema ja Kuningas olid tavaliselt esimesed tantsima, kuid seekord oli Genevieve õnnelik lastes teistel tantsida.

Ta oli imepärane tantsija. Ta oli nooruses suurepäraselt tantsima õppinud, kuid polnud kahjuks kohanud kedagi teist, kes tantsiks nii hästi kui tema. Õukonna mehed olid kohmakad tantsijad või vaid proovisid tantsus osavad olla. Iga kord, kui Genevieve tantsis, pidi ta seda tegema sama oskamatult kui tema kaaslane. Ta igatses tõeliselt tantsida.

Toas ringi vaadates paistis, et pea kõik tantsivad, kuid üks mees paistis eriti silma. Ta oli kenade hallide juustega lühike mees. Ta kandis lillat kuldsete ääristustega keepi, mis tegi ta rahvahulgas kergesti märgatavaks.

Lisaks oma ilusale välimusele paistis ta silma oma suurepärase tantsuoskusega. Ta oli kahtlemata parim tantsija tantsupõrandal. Naine, kes temaga tantsis, nautis ilmselgelt iga hetke temaga.

See oli Preminger, Kuninga ja Kuninganna nõunik. Ta oli sel ametikohal olnud küll lühikest aega, kuid teda usaldati juba täielikult. Tal oli väga omapärane iseloom. Ta oli alati väga lojaalne ja kombekas, kuid ei hoidnud kunagi oma arvamust enda teada. Veel paistis ta nautivat tähelepanu, mida naistelt sai. Võiks vabalt öelda, et ta oli edev. Genevieve oli korra näinud teda ennast lossikoridoris peeglist imetlemas, kuid ta polnud seda imelikuks pidanud, pigem huvitavaks. Ta oli teistest erinev ning see paistis olevat üks väga hea omadus.

Genevieve'i kõrvalt kostis vaikne ohe ning ta pööras oma pilgu tantsijatelt oma noorele tütrele, kes ei paistnud põrmugi õnnelik. "Kas midagi on pahasti?" küsis Genevieve Anneliese'ilt, kes pöördus koheselt emale otsa vaatama.

"Oh, ei..." vastas Anneliese tasa. "Kõik on suurepärane." Aga lahke pilk ema silmis pani ta ausamalt vastama. "Ma ei naudi seda balli eriti," sõnas Anneliese nukralt. "Siin on nii palju rahvast, aga mina ei tea neist peaaegu kedagi. Ja kui ka teaksin, on nad kõik ikkagi nii vanad, minuvanuseid pole siin üldse." Nüüd vaatas ta üle toa.

"Peale tema seal," ütles Printsess ja osutas kümneaastasele heledapäisele poisile akende ääres. Ta oli ühe palee teenijanna poeg, kes oli kordki lubatud kuninglikule ballile. "Aga ta ei paista tahtvat sõpradeks saada."

"Miks sa siis ei võiks temaga rääkima minna?" pakkus Genevieve poissi uurides.

"Ma arvasin, et esimese sammu peab tegema poiss," vastas Anneliese, kõlades nüüd peaaegu nagu ei huvitakski poiss teda enam. "Kas mitte sellepärast pole sa täna veel tantsinud?"

"Noh..." mõtiskles Genevieve. "Vahel võib ka tüdruk esimese sammu teha." Kuid see, mida Anneliese oli öelnud oli tõsi - keegi polnud teda veel täna tantsima kutsunud. Ta hakkas midagi veel ütlema, aga avastas, et Anneliese oli juba leidnud, et inimeste jälgimine oli palju põnevam kui oma emaga jutustamine.

Niisiis pööras Genevieve oma pilgu tütrelt ja nägi üht pikka meest enda poole suundumas. Krahv Regillias peatus Kuninganna ees ning kummardas. "Kas te sooviksite tantsida, Teie Majesteet?" küsis ta oma kätt pakkudes. Kuidagi teadis ta juba, et Genevieve ei keeldu.

"Hea meelega," vastas Genevieve ning libistas oma käe Krahvile pihku enne kui too ta tantsupõrandale juhatas. Kui valss algas, hakkasid nad kergelt üle põranda liuglema.

Krahvi tantsuoskuse kohta polnud midagi paha öelda, kuid siiski teadis Genevieve, et ruumis oli üks mees, kes tantsis paremini. Ja ta tundis tema kritiseerivat pilku nende peal, kui nad Premingerist mööda keerlesid. Teised peolised paistsid rõõmustavat, et nende Kuninganna tantsis, ning ta teadis, et tema tütar jälgis iga tema sammu õnnelikult.

Kui lühike valss lõpule jõudis, juhtis Krahv Regillias Genevieve'i tantsupõrandalt eemale, tänas teda tantsu eest ja lahkus viisakalt. Genevieve liikus läbi rahvamassi ning peatus teatud noore poisi kõrval.

"Tere," ütles ta lahkelt ning blond poiss pöördus talle otsa vaatama.

"Teie Majesteet," vastas poiss üllatunult ja kummardas viisakalt. Polnud raske mõista, et ta oli väga hästi kasvatatud ning et ta oli kombekas poiss.

"Sina oled Julian, eks?" päris Genevieve naeratades. Ta teadis poissi hästi, sest tolle ema oli tema kohta palju rääkinud.

"Olen küll, jah," kostis Julian, nuputades, kas ta oli midagi valesti teinud, et Kuninganna isiklikult temaga rääkima oli tulnud.

"Kas sulle meeldib see ball?" küsis Genevieve, pöördudes taaskord tantsijaid vaatama, sest algas _quickstep_.

"Jah, see on väga kirev," vastas Julian samuti tantsijaid silmitsedes. See oli suur kergendus, et Kuninganna oli tulnud temaga vaid rääkima.

"Niiet sul pole igav?" päris Genevieve justkui möödaminnes.

"Loomulikult mitte," teatas Julian, kuid see polnud tõsi. Tal polnud kedagi omavanust, kellega aega veeta. Ning ta teadis, et ainus laps ballil peale tame oli Printsess. "Miks Te küsite?"

"Oh, asi on lihtsalt mu tütres," lausus Genevieve hooletult. "Ta ei naudi seda pidu nii väga kui sina. Ma arvan, et ta igatseb kedagi omavanust." Ta vaatas salakavalalt enda kõrval seisvat poissi.

"Kas Te arvate, et ma peaksin minema temaga rääkima?" küsis Julian, üllatunud, et Printsess tundis sama, mis temagi.

"Ma arvan, et ta oleks rõõmus, kui ta uue sõbra leiaks," tähendas Genevieve rahulikult, teades, et tema plaan töötab. "Kui see sulle tüli ei tee."

"Aga loomulikult mitte. Ma lähen tema juurde," kostis Julian rõõmsalt ning pöördus minekule, kombed unustades. Siis pööras ta uuesti ümber ja ütles: "Aitäh, Teie Majesteet." Ja kummardas enne Printsess poole suundumist.

Genevieve naeratas õnnelikult. Loodetavasti saab ka Anneliese nüüd õnnelikumaks. Vahest saavad lastest sõbrad.

"Teie Majesteet," ütles vägagi tuttav mehehääl Genevieve'i selja tagant ja ta pöördus mehe poole särava naeratusega. Tema üllatus oli veelgi suurem, kui Preminger kummarda ning küsis: "Kas ma tohiksin Teid tantsule paluda?"

"Aga loomulikult," vastas Genevieve ja võttis Premingeri väljasirutatud käest kinni. Kerge rõõmulaine jooksis läbi tema, kui Preminger teda tantsupõranda poole juhtis. Kui nad kohale jõudsid ning uus valss algas, kummardas Preminger veelkord ning Genevieve tegi kniksu.

Siis astus Preminger temale lähemale ning pani oma parema käe ümber Genevieve'i. Naise süda jättis löögi vahele, kui kaaslase tugev ning samas hell käsi tema selga puudutas. Ta asetas oma käe ettevaatlikult Premingeri õlale, samas kui nende kummagi teine käsi kokku puutusid. Genevieve polnud kunagi Premingerile nii läheda olnud ja ta pidi tunnistama, et talle meeldis teist endale nii lähedal tunda.

Preminger ootas muusikas õiget hetke ning alustas perfektseid valsisamme, juhtides Genevieve'i kaasa. Too tundis otsekohe kui hea tantsija mees oli, kui täpselt ta muusikas liikus ja oma partnerit edasi suunas.

Tavaliselt tantsupartnerid räägiksid tantsimise ajal, kuid Genevieve ei suutnud öelda midagi, mis oleks tol hetkel väljendanud tema tundeid. Õnneks avastas ta Premingerile otsa vaadates, et ka tema ei kavatsenud rääkida. Niisiis keskendusid nad tantsimisele. Või vähemalt nad püüdsid. Sest Genevieve suutis vaevu mõelda muust kui mehest tema ees, tema tugevatest kätest, tema kuldsetest silmadest.

Tants lõppes liigagi vara ning Preminger vabastas Kuninganna oma haardest. Genevieve tundis mingit sorti vastumeelsust temast eemale tõmbudes. Mees võttis tal käest ning juhatas ta tantsupõrandalt. Seejärel ta kummardas.

"Ma tänan," lausus Preminger, naeratus huulil mänglemas.

Genevieve teadis kui tobe oli sellisel hetkel kõnevõimetu olla, niiet peagi leidis ta oma hääle ning sõnas: "Te olete suurepärane tantsija." Ta nägi, kuidas mehe näole komplimendi pärast rahulolev muie kerkis.

"Mind ei anna Teiega kuidagi võrrelda," vastas Preminger viisakalt, nõksatas kergelt peaga ning lahkus.

Genevieve ohkas raskelt, kui Preminger rahva hulka kadus. Missugune imeline hetk see oli olnud!

Kergel sammul ja uneleva naeratusega näol kõndis Genevieve tagasi oma koha juurde. Kui ta kohale jõudis, avastas ta, et tema tütar ja Julian olid juba jõudnud suurteks sõpradeks saada ning vestlesid agaralt. Kuninganna otsustas neid mitte segada, seega istus ta sõnatult oma toolile ning silmitses jällegi rahvamassi.

Tantsivad inimesed keerutasid tantsupõrandal uues rõõmsameelses valsis ning paljud paistsid silma. Genevieve märkas kergesti Krahvinna Varkovit ning tema imetlejaid, ja Hertsoginna Roswithat tema järjekordses imekaunis ballikleidis. Kuid teadmatult leidis Genevieve end peagi üht teist inimest otsimas, teatud lühikest ning elegantset meest, kes temaga tantsinud oli.

Ta leidis mehe tantsupõranda ääres seismas, ja tema ümber palusid mõned daamid, et mees neid tantsule kutsuks. Genevieve tundis nende naiste vastu mingit seletamatut vastikust. Aga ta teadis, et noil naistel oli hea põhjus Premingeri niimoodi keelitada. Ta oli tõepoolest eriline.

Preminger ei läinud ühegagi neist naistest tantsima. Selle asemel vabandas ta end, öeldes: "Ma väga vabandan, mu daamid, kuid ma olen täna õhtul reserveeritud vaid ühe naise jaoks." Genevieve tundis natuke kergendust seda lauset kuuldes. Loomulikult poleks tema see õnnelik naine, aga siiski.

Preminger kadus rahva sekka ja Genevieve keskendus taaskord tantsijatele. Kui valss oli lõppemas, märkas Genevieve oma nõunikku enda poole tulemas. Suur rõõm ja uhkus täitsid Kuninganna südame, kui ta taipas, et kõikidest naistest ballisaalis oli Preminger valinud just tema.

"Teie Majesteet," sõnas Preminger kummardades, kui ta Genevieve'i ees peatus. "Kas mul võiks olla au veel ühele tantsule?" päris ta oma kätt pakkudes.

"Aga muidugi," vastas Genevieve, hoides oma elevust kontrolli all. Ta tõusis püsti ning lasi Premingeril end tantsupõrandale juhatada.

Kui nad kohale jõudsid, mõistis Genevieve, et alanud oli tango. See oli tema lemmik ja ühtlasi ka väga kirglik tants.

Kui Preminger kindel oli, et Kuninganna valmis on, astus ta lähemale ning võttis Genevieve'ilt kindlalt, kuid hellalt ümbert kinni. Genevieve sättis oma käed tantsupositsiooni ja püüdis normaalselt hingata, tundes Premingeri keha enda oma vastas.

Kui nad valmis olid ning Preminger oli muusika rütmi tunnetanud, alustas ta tantsusamme, Genevieve kaasa liikumas. Et nad mõlemad olid väga head tantsijad, tantsisid nad oma taseme kohaselt, pannes kogu saalitäie rahvast end jõllitama, ning peagi olid nad ainus tantsiv paar toas.

Genevieve tundis oma südant kiiresti tagumas, kui Preminger teda agressiivses ja jõulises muusikas edasi juhtis. Genevieve'ile meeldis tunda tema sooja keha enda vastas, tema tugevaid käsi enda ümber ning neid ühena üle tantsupõranda liikumas. Keereldes perfektselt rütmis, soovis Genevieve, et see tants kunagi ei lõppeks. Ta nautis igat hetke.

Preminger vabastas ta oma haardest vaid hetkeks, et teda enda ees keerutada ning ta jälle oma käte vahele püüda. Nad tegid erinevaid tantsusamme ning figuure, mis nägi välja nagu võrgutav mäng nende kahe vahel. Nad tundsid teineteise liigutusi nii hästi, et sobisid tantsus suurepäraselt kokku.

Kahjuks oli muusika juba lõppemas. Nad keerlesid viimast korda ning, kui muusika lõppes, hoidis Preminger Genevieve'i põranda kohal lõpuasendis. Viimane liigutus oli tulnud Genevieve'ile ootamatult, nii et ta nüüd Premingerile armukülases üllatuses otsa vaatas.

Genevieve nautis tasaselt tundmist enda ümber tema käsi, millega mees teda üleval hoidis. Kuninganna käsi ümber tema kaela, hoidis ta neid lähestikku.

Inimesed saalis plaksutasid vaimustunult, aga Genevieve ei pannud seda tähele. Ta eksles hoopiski nendes armu täis kuldsetes silmades enda ees. Suur rõõmuga avastas ta, et Preminger tõmbab teda enesele lähemale.

See toimus vaid sekundite jooksul, kuid tundus kui palju pikem aeg.

Muinasjuttudes oleks see parim hetk mehel naise suudlemiseks, kuid reaalsuses poleks see kuidagi võimalik. Nende näod olid vaid sentimeetrite kaugusel teineteisest, kui tütre hüüatus Genevieve'i sellest meeldivast unelmast äratas.

"Ema! Sa olid fantastiline!" hüüdis Printsess Anneliese rõõmsalt rahva hulgast.

Koheselt pööras Genevieve oma pilgu Premingeri silmadelt ning too aitas ta taas jalule seisma. Taaskord oli mehest lahti laskmine Genevieve'ile vastumeelt, kuid ta astus siiski tasaselt eemale ja Preminger võttis ta käe, juhatades teda tantsupõrandalt ära.

Genevieve naeratas õrnalt, kui Preminger ta kätt suudles ning nad peatusid. "See oli unustamatu elamus," teatas mees ning vabastas Kuninganna käe.

"Jah," nõustus Genevieve vaikselt. "Tänan Teid," sõnas ta ning jälgis kahetsustundega, kuidas Preminger eemaldus.

Kumbki neist polnud enam seesama inimine, kes nad olid olnud enne seda tantsu. Nende vahel oli olnud midagi erilist, midagi unustamatut ja kordumatut.

Genevieve'i käsi oli surutud vastu oma rinda, püüdes rahustada oma pekslevat süda, kui ta tagasi oma tütre juurde jalutas.

* * *

Pidu osutus väga pikaks. Kui mõned inimesed ikka veel tantsisid, siis enamik külalistest vestlesid väikested gruppides. Genevieve seisis rahvast eemal ning jälgis neid rahulolevalt. Ta polnud peale Premingeri kellegagi tantsinud, kuid oli siiski õhtust üpris väsinud, niiet vaikselt teistest eemal seista oli päris meeldiv.

"Teie Majesteet." Hääl Genevieve'i selja tagant ehmatas teda ning ta pööras kerges üllatuses ümber. Ta tundis, kuidas naeratus ta näole libiseb, kui ta lühikese mehe enda ees ära tundis.

"Preminger," sõnas Genevieve hellalt.

"Ma lootsin Teiega paar sõna vahetada," ütles Preminger Kuningannale. Too noogutas ja järgnes talle väikesele terrassile.

Õhtutuul puhus kergelt mööda. Lossist väljaspool oli kuningriik vaikne ja pime. Vaid kuu saatis alla oma hõbedasi kiiri, valgustamaks maapinda. Tähed süütasid taeva, üleval särades. Seal oli väga vaikne, ballisaalist hiilisid hääled märkamatult nendeni, kui nad aeglaselt rinnatiseni jalutasid.

Saali valgus langes osaliselt nende nägudele, kui Preminger ja Genevieve pöördusid teineteisele otsa vaatama. Kuninganna nägi Premingeri näost, et too nägi vaeva õigete sõnade leidmisega.

"Kui me ennist tantsisime..." alustas Preminger, aga sõnad hääbusid ta suus. "Ma pean vabandama, ma läksin üle piiri," sõnas ta häbistatult, üllatades seeläbi Genevieve'i. "Ma ei oleks pidanud nii pealetükkiv olema."

"Ei-ei, Te polnud!" kiirustas Genevieve ütlema. "Ma nautisin iga hetke kuni lõpuni välja," lõpetas ta vaikselt, tundes oma sõnade üle veidikest piinlikkust. "Ma nautisin seda kõike," sosistas ta tasa.

"Kas tõesti?" päris Preminger vaikselt. Tema häälest kostis, et ta tundis seda kuuldes suurt kergendust.

"Jah," vastas Genevieve hellalt ning üllatus, tundes oma põsel Premingeri kätt. Õrnalt tõmbas ta Kuninganna nägu enda omale lähemale ja Genevieve lasi sel juhtuda. Talle meeldis mehe õrn puudutus, tema soe pilk ning nende lähedus. Nagu unenäos tulid nende näod teineteisele lähemale ning Genevieve teadis, mis juhtuma hakkab.

Kui nende huuled ettevaatlikus, kuid samas armu täis suudluses kohtusid, teadis Genevieve, et on armunud. Ta poleks pidanud olema. Ta oli arvatavasti järjekordne daam, kes oli Premingeri võlude kütkeisse langenud, aga ta ei hoolinud sellest. See kõik oli liiga kaunis.

Genevieve tundis end temaga kaitstult. Ta tundis tavatut vajadust Premingerile lähemal olla, mistõttu ta ilmselt oma käe mehe kuklale asetas, et neid lähestikku hoida. Rahu tema hinges ja soojus tema südames tundusid sel hetkel hindamatud.

Kui nad aeglaselt teineteisest eemale tõmbusid, nägi Genevieve Premingeri kuldseis silmis kõige õrnemat ja armastavamat pilku, mis, ta oli kindel, peegeldus ka tema enda silmades. Ta naeratas unelevalt ning õnnelikult enda ees olevale mehele. Mehele, kes oli kõigist teistest nii erinev, samal ajal omapärane ja ka hurmav. Ta naeratas soojalt, samal ajal kui Premingeri käsi tema põske õrnalt silitas.

Genevieve oleks võinud nendesse lahketesse silmadesse igavesti vahtida, kuid siis äratas põrmustav teadmine ta sellest meeldivast unelmast. Ta pööras oma näo kurvalt kõrvale ja tõmbas oma käe tagasi. Koheselt tundis ta suurt kahju, et oli Premingerist eemaldunud.

"Me ei tohi seda teha," sosistas Genevieve nukralt ning vaatas Premingerile otsa, pisarad silmis. "Ma olen abielus." See ülestunnistus tegi Genevieve'ile sügavalt haiget. Ta armastas oma meest tõesti väga, aga nüüd tundis ta sama Premingeri vastu. Kuidas see küll nii olla sai?

Premingeri käsi, mis oli Genevieve'i põsel püsinud, tõmbas teda nüüd endale jälle lähemale, ning naine kuuletus. "Mul on pere ja kohustused," kostis ta tasa, kuid ta polnud piisavalt julge, et Premingeri eemale lükata - ega ta tahtnudki. Jälle oli ta selle armu täis pilgu küüsis neis kuldsetes silmades.

"Ema!" Printsess Anneliese'i hüüd kõlas ballisaalist. Ta oli nähtavasti oma ema puudumist märganud.

Genevieve lõpetas Premingerile liginemise ja asetas sõrmed hellalt mehe huultele, et too teda ei suudleks. Hetkeks vaatas Genevieve tema näost eemale, et end koguda, ning siis sosistas ta, "Ma pean minema." Kahetsusega tõmbus Genevieve Premingerist eemale ning asutas end lahkuma, pilgutades silmist pisaraid.

"Genevieve," sõnas Preminger, küünitades tema poole, kuid Kuninganna oli temast juba liiga kaugele kõndinud, et ta temast kinni saaks. Preminger ei järgnenud talle.

"Preminger, palun," ütles Genevieve kurvalt, pöördudes viimast korda tagasi. "Unusta, et see üldse kunagi juhtus." Uuesti pöördus ta minekule ning naases ballisaali. Ta silmist põgenes pisar.

Ta tahtis olla koos Premingeriga ning teda armastada, aga ta oli oma otsuse teinud. Ta oli oma mehele ja tütrele truu, lõpetades armuloo oma nõunikuga nii kiiresti kui võimalik. Sellest suhtest poleks niikuinii midagi välja tulnud. See oli lihtsalt üks segane seiklus, mida Genevieve poleks kunagi pidanud kogema.

Teisest küljest, Preminger teadis, et ta ei suuda kunagi teha nagu Kuninganna oli palunud. Sest kumbki neist ei unusta iial.


End file.
